


The I'll Look After You Series

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Veronica Lodge, Dom/sub, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Just Add Kittens, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, Mummy kink, Nipple Clamps, OT3, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Protective Veronica Lodge, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Spanking, Sub Betty Cooper, Sugar Mama, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Chapter 1 - Betty Cooper starts dating the older, more experienced Veronica Lodge, soon learning that she craves the sweet love and affection Veronica gives her. Veronica opens her world up, in more ways than one - there's a first time for everything - especially when you're dating Veronica Lodge. Dom Veronica and sub Betty - with appearances by Veronica's best friend Chuck, and later a new love interest, Jughead.Chapter 2 - Bored Betty decides to get Veronica and Jughead's attention. She gets punished for distracting them.For Day 8 of Riverdale Kink Week.Chapter 3 - Veronica and Betty tease Jughead through text messages while he's away on business.





	1. I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Hello!
> 
> Second of all, WARNING!
> 
> This is a very smutty story that just wouldn't leave my head, so I put it into words. There's a lot of sex, all different kinds. Please don't read it if it's not your thing. 
> 
> There is a MUMMY KINK in this! And I just want to say that in no way does Betty actually think Veronica is her mother or does she want to sleep with her own mother, Alice, it's more of a nickname to represent the kind of relationship the two women have. Veronica is very caring and dominate and affectionate, etc. In the same sense Veronica calls her baby, baby girl, my girl, etc. because Betty is someone she adores and wants to protect. If sweet and smutty is what you came for, then you're in the right place.
> 
> I do realize I did write some stuff that alludes to an unhealthy mother/daughter relationship on Betty's part, and I stick to that. Sure it probably has something to do with the fact that Betty craves the affection she does from Veronica, but still... it's not like she's sitting there pretending Veronica's her actual mum.
> 
> There is also a bit of a DADDY KINK, and threesome sex, so if that's not your thing, please also don't read.
> 
> Third of all, Yes, I know something is wrong with me...
> 
> And lastly, please excuse any mistakes, I did my best without going crazy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy if you decide to read! Let me know what you think.

**i’ll look after you…**

 

It all started fairly innocent – Betty admiring her _gorgeous_ business professor in the last semester of her undergrad. The slightly older woman was always done up to perfection – manicured finger nails, designer clothes and high heels adoring her lovely figure. Her voice also put Betty in a daze – sweet and gentle but also assertive and sure.

 

Dr. Lodge was someone she admired greatly. Betty guessed she was maybe ten years older than the seniors. If she dressed down a little she’d blend in with the rest of the class with her youthful good looks. The fact that she was such a well-educated and smart woman only made Betty look up to her more. She herself looked forward to the next stage of her life, where she could have a career and be doing something she loved.

 

Betty had always been a straight-A student, extremely dedicated to everything she got her hands on. So her new wondering thoughts were definitely noticeable. The end of class would near and Betty could hardly recall what the petite brunette had lectured about for the last 90 minutes. Dr. Lodge was consuming her every thought.

 

Betty had always found women attractive, but she’d never actually been with one, nothing more than an innocent kiss, and she definitely had never asked one out. She was only twenty-two, and Dr. Lodge was probably in her thirties – the thought of asking a powerful woman like her professor out and getting rejected had plagued Betty’s mind for weeks.

 

But with enough encouragement from her best friend Kevin, she finally worked up the courage. It was the end of semester, Dr. Lodge’s class was over – all her assignments and final exam handed in – her grades final. What did she have to lose?

 

She knocked on her office door, deciding to go over during her office hours. The worst that could happen was that she’d say no politely and Betty would never have to see her again – she had chosen a different university for her grad degree after all.

 

Her heart beat out of her chest when Dr. Lodge invited her in to sit on one of the comfortable seats across her desk. Her office was unlike any other professors’. She had incredible style – from fashion to interior.

 

Dr. Lodge smiled at her kindly, “It’s so lovely to see you, Betty. Are you excited to finally be graduating?” She asked, leaning her elbows on her desk and giving Betty all her attention.

 

Betty smiled brightly and nodded, she really was proud of herself. Everything was stressful for Betty, she had to work on a daily bases to keep it together and reach her goals. She’d gotten a lot better since moving to the city to be alone. That in itself was a huge achievement for a young person. Her family had always suffocated her, and no matter how well she did, it was never good enough for them. The pressure of that had eased since she moved away.

 

After a few words of pleasantries Dr. Lodge asked what she could do for her, was there something wrong with the recommendation letter she’d written for Betty?

 

“Oh, no, Dr. Lodge, thank you so much, that was so kind of you. I really appreciate it. It’s resulted in a paid summer internship.”

 

“That’s all you, you’re a very bright and talented young woman. Congratulations. I’m not surprised.”

 

Betty felt herself blush, thinking it was now or never and deciding to just go for it, her bright red cheeks be damned.

 

“I actually came in today to ask… if… if you’d like to go out some time… maybe for a coffee or lunch. I really admire you and…”

 

Veronica smiled as she watched the beautiful blonde fumble over her words, too shy to ask her out on an actual date.

 

“Betty?” she tried to stop her.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s stupid. You don’t even need to reply. I’m sorry I bothered you with this.” Betty was all but jumping out of her seat, her face falling in disappointment and shame.

 

“Betty.” She said more sternly, Betty stopping long enough to look at her again with big sad eyes.

 

“I’d love to take you out on a date. Dinner.” She said confidently.

 

Betty looked at her with something close to shock. When she didn’t respond, Veronica couldn’t help the smile that continued to grow bigger on her face, shifting one leg over the other and feeling her own cheeks grow hot at the sweet girl’s awe.

 

“What do you think? I’ll take you out to celebrate your upcoming graduation and we’ll get to know each other a little better?”

 

“I’d love that, Dr. Lodge.” Betty swallowed, her heart rate now soaring to new heights.

 

“Veronica.” She quickly corrected.

 

That weekend, Veronica picked Betty up from her apartment in the car she’d booked, greeting her at the entrance to the building and making Betty blush some more of that pretty pink shade when she kissed her cheek and told her she looked beautiful.

 

She was dressed in a light pink dress, small flowers decorating it, and a beige cardigan covering her shoulders.

 

Betty thanked her shyly and returned the compliment – Veronica was always made up perfectly, tonight in a tight maroon dress that clung to every delicious curve, and of course, her black designer high heels.

 

The date went off without a hitch, the two talked all night, flirting and laughing, and Veronica loved how Betty slowly became more comfortable and open – their first kiss soft and gentle in the privacy of their round and dimly lit booth.

 

Betty had melted into her, feeling light from the wine and safe within Veronica’s kiss. She wanted to give her everything – anything she wanted – just for another kiss.

 

So when Veronica asked her back to her place, Betty accepted, maybe a little too quickly.

 

Betty gulped at the size and sleekness of the apartment. It was as stunning as Veronica, big windows covering one whole side, every inch of space thoroughly thought out and decorated elegantly.

 

Veronica opened them a bottle of wine and the two removed their shoes, getting comfortable on the couch and sharing more kisses and caresses.

 

“Have you ever been with a woman, baby?” Veronica asked, tucking Betty’s soft blonde locks back and watching her pouty pink lips as she licked them with her glistening tongue.

 

She shook her head and Veronica leaned in for another kiss, “Do you want to be with me?”

 

“Yes,” Betty breathed almost instantly, Veronica’s lips moving down her neck and smiling at Betty’s eagerness. “Please,”

 

“I’ll take care of you, baby,”

 

That’s all it took for Betty to be hers, laying back on Veronica’s impossibly plush bed as she worshiped every inch of her, speaking words of comfort and praise. Betty was in heaven. No one had ever made her feel more beautiful, or more ravished.

 

**complete honesty…**

 

After the first night, they spent every possible minute they could together. Summer was wonderful, Veronica had less work to do and Betty only had her internship. Everything for grad school had been taken care of, with nothing for her to do but wait for the new semester to begin.

 

Betty and Veronica visited galleries and took strolls in the park, smitten with one another and unable to keep their hands to themselves when they were alone.

 

Veronica talked her through how to touch her, gentle and caring as she let Betty learn her body slowly. Betty already knew she was a great teacher, but this was just on a whole new level. Bringing the beautiful woman that was Veronica Lodge over the edge was the best high she’d ever experienced.

 

And so it was about a month into their blooming relationship that Veronica admitted she was a dominant. She’d just been holding Betty’s wrists above her head tightly, using her other hand to finger fuck her into oblivion, orgasm after sweet orgasm turning Betty into mush. Veronica couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

“Betty?” She asked softly, scared to admit this part of herself to her new lover, but knowing she had to. She really liked Betty and she didn’t want her to run away - although she’d understand if she did.

 

Betty moaned contently, a small smile playing over her lips as Veronica caressed her hair, “Look at me, baby,”

 

Betty’s pretty green eyes opened to meet her dark orbs. Betty quickly frowned at the look of concern on the brunette’s face. “What’s wrong, Vee?” She asked, worried she’d done or said something to hurt her feelings.

 

“I really like you,” Veronica admitted.

 

“I really like you too. That’s a good thing, right?”

 

Veronica nodded, “I think so… I just want us to be completely honest with one another, and I think there’s something you should know about me.”

 

“What is it?” Betty asked, her attention completely on her new very lovely, very gracious girlfriend.

 

“I like… to be in control,” she said with a breath.

 

Betty smiled softly then and cupped her face, the two of them cuddling naked under the covers, comfortable and warm.

 

“I kind of know that already,” Betty replied with a soft laugh. Veronica never let her pay for anything and she took charge in the bedroom, which Betty quickly realized she enjoyed.

 

“I mean; I’m a dominant.”

 

“Okay…” Betty took a second. She’d seen BDSM porn online before, a handful of time, curiosity getting the better of her, but she couldn’t say she knew anything about the lifestyle. “Tell me more… It’s okay, you can tell me anything. I want honesty.”

 

Veronica nodded; it’s what she wanted too. “Okay, complete honesty?”

 

Betty nodded once more, waiting for her to continue.

 

“I like that you’re younger than me. I like taking care of you, protecting you. I like when you let me control your body.”

 

Betty smiled and bit at her lip, snuggling into Veronica more to let her know she was here.

 

“Honestly,” she began, “I like it too. I like how sweet and gentle you are with me. And I want you to teach me what you like. I feel really safe with you, Veronica. I’m willing to learn, if you want to teach me.”

 

It was something they both craved. Betty always had such bad anxiety and stress, so letting someone else take care of her was so relieving. She guessed it also had something to do with her mother never being too affectionate. Betty loved the sweet, gentle attention Veronica was suddenly giving her. She couldn’t remember ever getting it before, even when she was a little child.

 

Veronica looked at the stunning blonde in awe; naked in her bed, willing to try things she liked. It made her feel so lucky.

 

The two kissed long, and eventually hard, Betty feeling herself start to throb again, excited to see what Veronica would do.

 

She pushed Betty onto her back and forced her arms above her head again, “Keep them there and try not to move,” she instructed.

 

Betty nodded and pressed her head back as Veronica began to play with her nipples, gasping when she bit down on one while flicking the other, “Fuck…”

 

As she descended her body she nipped at her skin, Betty making the cutest little sounds above her, “Spread your legs as far apart as you can, sweetie.”

 

Betty did, looking down at her temping girlfriend and feeling her juices seeping out of her at how insanely turned on she was, wanting to please Veronica more than she wanted anything.

 

Veronica’s tongue took one long lick from her center and over her clit, causing Betty’s thighs to shake. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold her legs open, she was already so sensitive, knowing she’d come quickly.

 

“Now, you only get to come when I say.”

 

Betty whimpered at the new information and made Veronica smile.

 

“I know you can do it, baby. Be a good girl and I’ll reward you.”

 

Betty nodded weakly, doing her best to stay still and hold off an orgasm as Veronica worked her close and steady, her mind spinning as the knot in her tummy continued to grow, threatening to explode despite being told not to.

 

“Please,” she whispered when she thought there was no way she could hold it anymore, going mad and knowing she’d do and say anything to make Veronica say the magic words. She was burning.

 

“No, my sweet girl, I’m not done with you,”

 

“Oh, god,” Betty whimpered, shaking and crying out weakly with each lick that only grew harder and stronger against her quivering sex.

 

“Please, please,” she gasped, feeling like she had failed Veronica when she couldn’t keep still a second longer. “Please mummy, let me come, please…”

 

Neither of them expected those words to leave Betty’s lips, escaping in the heat of passion when Betty felt like she couldn’t take anymore, tears spilling down her face, trying desperately not to reach down or close her legs around Veronica’s head.

 

“Yes, baby girl, come for mama,”

 

Betty came with a sob, her release hitting her harder than any other, unable to move or speak for a few minutes, letting Veronica kiss and caress her body slowly, “You’re so amazing, Betty.” she spoke against her lips, giving her a little kiss.

 

Betty lay motionless, looking up into Veronica’s kind eyes, “I’m sorry… was that weird… what I called you?” She knew Veronica wasn’t her actual mother, and she didn’t want sexual release from her mother. It was more of a pet name, Veronica treating her like she was so precious and loved.

 

Veronica smiled and shook her head, “That was fucking hot, baby girl. I liked it.” She winked and made Betty relax further. To her it meant she had achieved the things that she wanted most – to make Betty feel loved and safe and wanted.

 

“What’s my reward?” Betty finally asked, when they were comfortably cuddling again.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said you’d reward me if I was good.”

 

A naughty smile made it’s way to Veronica’s lips as she ran a thumb over Betty’s jaw, “What do you want?”

 

“I want…” she bit at her lip, looking down at Veronica’s lips.

 

“Tell me, baby,”

 

“I want you to ride my face,” she admitted.

 

She did, coming so sinfully well as Betty worked with all her might to bring her over the edge too.

 

**it’s going to hurt…**

 

Months went by, their relationship growing stronger as they got into the groove of things. Veronica pushing her a little further each time. It wasn’t until Betty came without permission and needed to be punished with a spanking that they both learned Betty liked pain a little more than expected. Really, she liked the release it gave her nerves, the release only tears could bring, and the way Veronica took care of her before, during, and afterwards.

 

Veronica did take care of her; she made sure Betty had every opportunity to grow as a person. She taught Betty – how to handle her money and pay her student loans in the smartest way. She helped her invest the small amount she had.

 

Veronica had been raised in a very wealthy family. In all honesty she worked at the university because she enjoyed it, not because she needed to. The real money came from the advances her father had given her – teaching her how to make her money work for her so she wouldn’t have to. That’s how she could afford to keep up the lifestyle she was accustomed to.

 

She encouraged Betty to make new friends as her internship turned into a full time job offer, with a real salary that had more money coming into Betty’s bank account than she’d ever been used to. It gave Betty confidence. Yes, she’d moved here alone and pushed herself out of her comfort zone, but now she was actually growing up.

 

When her grad program started up and her new position at the company gave her more responsibilities, Veronica did her best to help Betty keep up, but more importantly, to relax.

 

“I have a gift for you,” Veronica told her one night when they were cuddled up on the couch, more making out than watching the movie they’d put on.

 

“Vee, you know you don’t need to get me anything,”

 

“And you know I love getting you pretty things,” she shot back, twirling a strand of blonde hair between her fingers. “Besides, this gift is a little more for me than it is you…”

 

“Oh?” Betty raised her eyebrows, wondering what it could be as Veronica left to quickly retrieve the small bag.

 

She placed it on the coffee table before them, pulling out a velvety black box and opening it to show Betty. Inside was a delicate gold choker necklace, Betty’s lips parting as a rush of warmth flowed through her.

 

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it,” Veronica quickly added.

 

“Of course I’ll wear it, I love it. It’s so beautiful.”

 

Veronica smiled and helped Betty get it on, “It reminded me of you; pretty, delicate, yet so strong.” She said with a little tug, hooking her finger into it and forcing Betty in for a kiss.

 

Betty moaned, “Is this like… my collar?” she asked teasingly.

 

Veronica raised an eyebrow, “Do you want a collar?”

 

“Yes,” Betty replied without a doubt.

 

Veronica’s smile grew, “Then I’ll get you all the collars you want.”

 

Betty breathed a, “Thank you,” getting down on her knees to thank Veronica properly, pushing her tight skirt up over her hips and pulling down her lacy black thong.

 

It was in that position, with Betty working wonders between her thighs, that Veronica told her she loved her. She wanted it to be over an expensive dinner in some fancy restaurant, but she couldn’t wait.

 

It only urged Betty to work harder, pumping her fingers into her as she whispered it in return, watching Veronica come beautifully before pulling her up to join in a kiss, Betty straddling her lap.

 

It was on their six month anniversary that Veronica put a pretty pink velvet choker around Betty’s neck, the blonde beauty kneeling naked at her feet and waiting for her loving girlfriend to do as she wanted.

 

Veronica kneeled down to her level for a moment, giving Betty an eyeful of her pushed up tits as she applied a pink lipstick to her lips, to match her new collar, “Who’s mama’s pretty little slut?” Veronica asked, waiting to gauge Betty’s reaction.

 

“I am…” Betty responded softly, her breathing growing deeper as her arousal spiked. Veronica had never called her that, but she liked it, and she really, _really_ wanted to be her slut – do everything she wanted for that sweet pussy she could never get enough of.

 

“Good girl,” Veronica smiled, fixing the lipstick on the corner of Betty’s lips, making sure her girl looked perfect. Veronica closed the lipstick by clicking the cap back on. She stood back up and walked into her closet, letting Betty get another look at her long legs and round ass.

 

Veronica had greeted her dressed in sexy black lingerie and high heels a little taller than she wore out in public, her lips dark in her signature maroon color and her eyes smoky and dangerous.

 

She instructed Betty to remove all her clothes and kneel in the center of the bedroom. Betty complied of course, needing this after her long day at work.

 

“I have something else for you,” she said, emerging with both hands full – one with something silver and shiny and the other long and leather.

 

Betty watched as Veronica came to kneel before her again, putting the leather stick down and showing her the silver nipple clamps with a chain attached instead. Close up they had little pink flowers intertwined through the links, warming Betty’s heart at the realization that Veronica had probably done it herself.

 

“I’m going to attach these to your nipples,” she said, taking Betty’s hand and clipping one of the clamps onto her finger to show her the strength. It didn’t hurt her finger, but Betty was sure it would hurt her nipples. “You tell me if at any point anything is too much.”

 

Betty nodded. Veronica was very good at reminding her to voice anything she wasn’t comfortable with, or if anything was too much. So far all had gone well and Veronica had taken her time easing her into everything.

 

Veronica threaded the chain through the choker, letting the clamps hang between Betty’s breasts, teasing both of them with pinches and making Betty bite her lip at the sensation it was sending through her body.

 

“I love pink on you,” she said softly, catching Betty off guard when she attached one of the clamps to her nipple, a moan escaping with a heavy breath.

 

“Shhh,” Veronica hushed, kissing her lips gently.

 

Pink had always been Betty’s color; not by choice, but by her mother’s. Even though she wore it, because it really did suit her complexion, it wasn’t one of her favorites. But now, it definitely was.

 

“Does it hurt, baby?” Veronica pouted at Betty’s tense brow, mimicking her pout in return.

 

“Yes,” but it felt fucking amazing, and so intense that it’s all she could concentrate on.

 

Veronica smiled and applied the other one, lifting the bottom of her breast with her hand and letting it fall again with its weight.

 

Betty whimpered and made Veronica chuckle, doing the same thing with the other, grabbing both breasts and massaging, leaning in to lick around each pinched nipple.

 

She covered Betty’s lips with hers, reaching between her legs to feel Betty’s soaked core, “Oh, my little slut likes it, huh?”

 

Betty moaned her response, her eyes squeezing shut and wincing when Veronica gave the chain the smallest of tugs.

 

“Okay?” she asked seriously for a second. Betty gave her a nod of approval before she continued, lifting the leather stick that looked like it was going to be painful.

 

“This is called a crop, baby, and I’m going to use it to make sure you behave for mummy,” She tapped Betty’s inner thigh with it, “Spread them wide.”

 

Betty jumped slightly at the sensation, the sting nicer than she expected. It was like when Veronica spanked her, the pain mixing with the pleasure was almost too much, but she needed it now that she had had a taste.

 

Betty widened her legs, her hands gripping her knees as Veronica continued to tap her skin lightly, her inner thighs particularly sensitive. She’d gotten loving strokes against her arms, thighs, and upper ass before she gave one of her already sensitive breasts a harder tap, waiting to see if she could take another before she struck harder and Betty cried out.

 

Veronica caressed her hair from above, “I love seeing you like this… Perfect,”

 

Betty wanted to beg her for more, for any kind of contact to her aching core, but she held off, knowing Veronica was still having too much fun teasing her.

 

“Get on all fours.”

 

Betty did as she said, the shifting weight of her breasts making her hiss lightly and want to reach between her own legs, wondering what Veronica would do to punish her if she did.

 

But before she could, Veronica used the crop across the back of her thigh, making her moan and inch forward.

 

Veronica tsked, “Get back here, bad girl.”

 

Betty pressed back weakly, letting Veronica do it again and biting into her lip not to cry out again - knowing it was coming didn’t help.

 

When Veronica began rubbing the crop between Betty’s dripping folds she gladly pressed back into it, starving for it now.

 

“God, look at you, you’re so red and swallow,” she tapped lightly at her pussy so she knew that’s what she was talking about. She was sure her thighs were red and a little swollen from the biting kiss of the crop too.

 

After a final smack to her ass, Veronica walked around and looked down at Betty, “Follow mummy over to the bed,”

 

Betty did, on her hands and knees, her eyes glued to Veronica’s stunning form, skin flawless and muscles toned. She stopped at the foot of the bed, watching as Veronica sat and put the crop to the side, done with it for now

“Sit back on your kneels again. I think it’s time we take these off.”

 

Betty watched as Veronica teased the chain, giving Betty a pout, “It’s going to hurt,” she warned.

 

It already hurt. And despite the warning it still stung like a motherfucker, Betty cursing and grabbing at her breasts without permission to ease the pain as blood rushed back to where it had been cut off.

 

“Awe, my poor baby… Want to come grind on mama’s thigh and make it all better?”

 

Betty nodded, her face in the cutest pout, climbing up onto Veronica’s lap, the two of them falling onto the mattress as Veronica took a hold of her waist and shifted their legs so they each had a thigh between themselves.

 

“Come on, sweetie, make that pussy come.”

 

Betty began grinding, smearing her juices all over her girlfriend’s thigh as she came in record time, unable to hold back, tears coming fast as she rode out another one, grabbing at her breasts with one hand while holding herself up with the other.

 

“Oh, god, thank you, mama, thank you,” Betty cried.

 

Veronica marveled at the sight above her, memorized and so in love. This perfect creature was hers.

 

Betty collapsed on top of her, and she caressed her hair lovingly, “You want to thank me properly?” she cooed.

 

Betty nodded weakly, “Yes, please,” and Veronica pushed her between her legs, Betty shoving her underwear to the side as she ate her like she was her favorite dessert.

 

It was later that night, after some new dildos and vibrates were used and Betty was quickly falling asleep in her lovers arms that Veronica asked her to move in.

 

“Huh?” Betty asked, suddenly a little more awake.

 

“I mean, if you want… I know I want you here. Think about it?”

 

Betty nodded. She was here all the time anyway. “I’ll think about it.” Veronica gave her so much already. She knew that if she moved in Veronica wouldn’t accept rent or help with bills, and she wasn’t so sure that was fair.

 

A week later Betty said yes, after Veronica promised they’d have a serious conversation about how things would work financially. And the next day, when she saw how Veronica had cleared out half of her huge walk in closet for her, she knew she’d made the right decision.

 

“I don’t even own enough things to fill this space, Vee,” she said with a little laugh.

 

Veronica hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder, “Well, we’ll just have to go shopping more often,”

 

Betty smiled, “Ah, this is all a ploy to get me to go shopping with you.” She was sure one of Veronica’s all time favorite things was dressing Betty up and calling her a Barbie doll. The nice thing was that Veronica knew exactly the pieces Betty would like – not forcing some difference, or more elegant, style onto her.

 

“You caught me, baby. I’m so guilty.”

 

Betty grabbed her wrist and moved them both so they were facing each other, “I knew it,”

 

Veronica laughed, letting Betty push her onto the plush white cushions of the sofa in the middle of the closet, both girls giggling happily.

 

Life together was nice for them both. They worked well together; where one was weak the other was strong. Betty did lose the money argument though. Veronica insisted that it was better for Betty to pay off her school loans faster. Veronica had more money than she knew what to do with; it made her happy to provide for them this way. She promised.

 

They met each other’s parents. The Lodge’s surprised Veronica with how pleasant and welcoming they were towards Betty. She wasn’t expecting things to go so well. But she guessed she was old enough for her parents to accept whatever she chose to do, and whomever she chose to love.

 

Betty’s parents weren’t so easy. They told them when they came into the city to visit, her mother almost fainting dramatically when she found out they’d moved in together. Betty knew they’d come around, and told Veronica not to take it too personally.

**when Chuck comes to visit…**

 

“So, Chuck is coming into the city and asked if he could finally meet you. He invited us to be his dates for some work thing at The MET.” Veronica told Betty as they moved around the kitchen making dinner one night.

 

Chuck was Veronica’s best friend, but they lived on opposite sides of the country now, and only got to see each other once or twice a year.

 

“ _The MET_ , The MET?” Betty asked.

 

“Yes,” Veronica smiled knowingly.

 

“I love The MET.”

 

“I know you do, baby. If you’re not working, studying, or riding my face, you’re at The MET.” She teased.

 

Betty gasped at her and Veronica laughed, tapping Betty’s ass lovingly, “What? I have a horny girlfriend, and I love it.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes and earned another smack from Veronica, making her _“Ow!”_ in protest.

 

Veronica just gave her a sexy wink.

 

“ _Anyway_ , Chuck!” Betty got back onto the topic at hand. “I’d love to finally meet him!”

 

“Good, I’ll tell him we’re in.”

 

That night, while they lay cuddled up on the couch, Veronica told her stories about her and Chuck in high school and college. They were enemies in high school, Chuck posting something very inappropriate and disgusting about her on social media after an innocent date.

 

But when they met up again in college, it was all water under the bridge. They’d actually dated for a little while, but with them both being dominants it just didn’t work out. He was the one that actually made Veronica realize this is who she was. And she loved him for that – among many other things.

 

The night of the event, Betty emerged naked and clean out of the shower, waiting for Veronica to do what she wanted.

 

Veronica had already laid both their outfits out. Her make up and hair was done, a short silk robe covering her body until she was ready to get dressed.

 

“There’s my pretty little doll,” Veronica mused, stepping before Betty to kiss her lips. “Ready for me to dress you up and make you look even more beautiful?” she asked, giving Betty’s nipple a teasing pinch and making her jump slightly.

 

“I’m ready for you to keep touching me… please?” she asked, tingling at the way Veronica’s fingers danced close to her sex.

 

Veronica smiled seductively, loving how needy Betty was sometimes. “No, baby girl, tonight I need to show you off, and if you please me I’ll reward you at the end of the night. Can you do that? Can you be my beautiful girlfriend and make everyone jealous that you’re mine?”

 

Betty nodded, needing to please her.

 

“That’s my good girl,”

 

Veronica covered Betty in her pink robe, telling her to sit in front of the vanity as she brushed her hair and ran a flat iron through it, eliminating her natural waves and letting it flow silkily down her back. She loved how long it had gotten in the year they’d been together.

 

“You’re so lovely already, I don’t even need to use this stuff.” Veronica spoke as she did Betty’s make up, Betty looking at her with so much love.

 

“Thank you,”

 

Chuck picked them up from their front door, hugging Veronica and lifting her up in the process. Betty smiled as her girlfriend giggled, manhandled by her best friend.

 

“Betty! Finally!” He said, looking over Veronica’s shoulder at her.

 

Betty smiled and went over for the hug he was offering. He was even more handsome than his Facebook pictures – the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. The tux looked like it was tailored just for him, and she was sure it probably was.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet the infamous Chuck,” she smiled brightly.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard some unpleasant things but I’m here to correct all that.”

 

“No. Veronica adores you.” Betty assured.

 

“But seriously, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you as well. Ronnie is completely and utterly whipped, I’m telling you.”

 

“Hey!” Veronica punched his arm and Betty laughed.

 

“Come on, the limo’s downstairs and I can’t wait to show both of you off.” He winked, always a charmer. “You both look gorgeous.”

 

The three had a wonderful time. Veronica was pleased that her best friend and girlfriend were getting along so well. Half way through the night she excused herself to use the restroom, wanting Betty and Chuck to have just a few moments alone. She watched them while they weren’t looking; Betty’s arm was hooked under his elbow and they were discussing one of the paintings.

 

They made a handsome couple, Betty delicate and pretty and Chuck strong and impossibly handsome. She couldn’t help but want to see them both together, watch Betty fall apart as she let Chuck have her.

 

She and Chuck usually hooked up while they were in the same city, but now that Betty was in the mix she had to feel her out and see if she’d be up for the idea.

 

The three of them didn’t end their night when the event was over, instead going to a diner to have some real food, all starving, in their beautiful gowns and his tux.

 

They arranged for him to come over for dinner tomorrow, since he had a free night before he left for the west coast again.

 

In bed that night, while Betty cuddled up to her and she traced her fingers up and down Betty’s arm, she decided it was now or never. Betty might say yes, and she might say no. Either answer would be completely fine. She wouldn’t push her to do something she didn’t want.

 

“I want you to be completely honest with me,”

 

Betty frowned as she looked at her, “I thought we were always honest,”

 

“We are, baby, but I want you to know that just because I ask for something that doesn’t mean you need to say yes.”

 

“I know that, Veronica. What is it?”

 

“Do you like Chuck?”

 

“Of course, he’s wonderful. I’m glad he’s your best friend.”

 

“Well… Before you, Chuck and I used to sleep together whenever we were in the same city…”

 

“Oh… I’m not surprised, and I’m not mad. You love each other a lot and you dated when you were younger.”

 

Veronica nodded, glad she understood, “Do you find him attractive?”

 

“Yes…” Betty blushed, feeling bad that she liked being on his arm so much tonight. He was like this unreal man, and she was sure every woman in the room was jealous of her and Veronica for stealing so much of his attention.

 

“Would you let me share you with him?” She asked in a rush, “You’re just so lovely and I’m so proud that you’re mine, and I wouldn’t share you with just anyone, but I trust Chuck, and I know he’d play nice with you…”

 

Betty bit her lip, becoming aroused right away at the possibility of them both having their way with her. As a deeper blush made its way to her cheeks as she nodded.

 

“You can share me… with Chuck…”

 

Veronica cupped her cheeks, “Only if you’re one hundred percent sure you’re comfortable with this.”

 

Betty nodded, rubbing her thighs together and biting her lip harder.

 

“You can change your mind whenever you want, or stop us…”

 

Betty put a gentle finger over her girlfriend’s lips and shushed her, “Do I get to watch mummy and daddy fuck too?”

 

Veronica’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise, “Fuck, Betty…”

 

Betty smiled innocently, glad to have caught her off guard, “This is going to be fun.”

 

For once Veronica didn’t have words, turned on by her girlfriend wanting the same thing, and attacking her with kisses.

 

When Chuck arrived for dinner they’d made him a feast, the threesome enjoying the great food and wine, Betty and Chuck enthralled in conversation about their favorite artists and poets.

 

It wasn’t until after tea and coffee that Veronica cleared the table and came back to stand behind Chuck, her hands coming over his broad shoulders and massaging firmly.

 

He looked up at her and smiled, a little surprised when she leaned down to kiss his lips. He was used to kissing Veronica, they did it often when they were together, but she was in a serious relationship now and he respected that. She’d done the same for him whenever he was dating someone.

 

“Betty asked me the most interesting thing last night,” she told him, glancing over at Betty, innocently watching them.

 

He felt himself grow a little hard in his pants; he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t jerked off last night thinking of them both naked and fucking.

 

“What’s that?” He asked, hoping to god it was filthy.

 

“She asked if she could watch mummy and _daddy_ fuck,” Veronica knew how much he loved it when girl’s called him that, or _papi_ , which was Veronica’s pet name of choice for him.

 

He raised his eyebrows and looked over at the beautiful blonde, looking at them shyly but also curiously. He reached up to cup Veronica’s shoulder, his fingers tracing down her arm.

 

“Is that right, beautiful?”

 

She smiled slightly and nodded, biting at her plump bottom lip. He couldn’t wait to bite into it too.

 

“Don’t be shy, baby, come sit on daddy’s lap.” He said gently, Veronica stepping back so he could push his chair away from the table and give her room.

 

She was already in a loose fitting yellow sundress, barefoot as she climbed into his lap, his large hands moving to her lips, helping her along as she straddled him.

 

She placed her hands on his chest, hard and strong, looking up at Veronica behind him for permission.

 

Veronica smiled at her reassuringly, placing her hands over Betty’s and forcing one down to Chuck’s crotch, their two hands rubbing his hardening cock, constrained by his pants.

 

Chuck groaned, pressing his head back into Veronica’s chest for a second and enjoying the sensation. He moved his hands to the thin straps of Betty’s dress next, pushing them off her shoulders and tugging the fabric down a little until her perky breasts were exposed for him.

 

“Fuck… my best friend is one very lucky woman. You’re stunning.” he mused, cupping one of her breasts and lightly rolling her nipple between his thumb and index fingers, feeling her grip on his dick tighten. He laughed lightly at her eagerness.

 

“What do you say, baby?” Veronica encouraged.

 

“Thank you… daddy,” she said timidly, her heart beating out of her chest with excitement. His large hands felt so good on her body.

 

He pulled her in gently for a kiss, her moan making him twitch in their hands. She was sweet, their tongues meeting as the lust took over and Betty worked to get him free from his pants.

 

Veronica moved her hand away, letting Betty continue alone as she caressed her hair, holding her to Chuck’s mouth and looking down at the erotic kiss.

 

When he was finally free Betty pumped him, her hand working his length. He broke the kiss, tugging a little at Betty’s lip before pressing back into Veronica’s chest again.

 

Betty looked down at him, thick and long, nowhere near the size of the dildos Veronica used on her.

 

“Get on your knees, baby. Let’s show Chuck how nice that mouth feels.” Veronica instructed and she crawled off his lap and between his knees, pulling her arms out of her dress straps quickly.

 

Veronica gave her a seductive smile, knowing very well her girlfriend could deep throat from the strap-ons she’d forced down her throat. Chuck would love it, and she could forever boast about how she had the perfect girlfriend.

 

She leaned over his shoulder and stroked him while Betty watched. Veronica kissed his cheek then, “Stand up, _papi_ , I want to see you fuck my good girl’s mouth with everything you’ve got,”

 

Betty shivered at Veronica’s stern yet gentle voice. He stood and she pushed the chair away.

 

“Open up, baby,”

 

She was throbbing, pushing both her hands up her thighs and bunching the dress up as she did what Veronica told her to, open and sticking her tongue out slightly for him to enter on a cushion.

 

“Fucking hell,” he cursed, his dick pulled along to Betty’s mouth by Veronica’s hand, her front pressed up behind him.

 

He groaned as he slipped into Betty’s warm and wet mouth, humming around him as she began a slow pace, using her saliva to coat him.

 

Veronica moved and sat cross-legged on the chair Chuck had been in, positing it so she had a nice view.

 

“You’re doing such a good job, baby,” she encouraged, sharing a smirk with Chuck.

 

He couldn’t believe she was letting him do this to her girlfriend, but he’d never forget it.

 

“Fuck yeah, she is,” he added, stroking his hand over her soft hair and looking down as she looked up with big doe eyes. There’s nothing he loved more than an innocent submissive, looking up at him with her mouth full.

 

Her pace quickened before switching to slow again, and then swallowing his tip down her warm throat, contracting around him as he held her down, the pretty young woman gasping for breath when she pulled back, only to begin sucking again and repeating the process. She wanted to please Veronica, and she wanted Chuck to like her too.

 

She ran her fingers over herself, moaning as he filled her mouth over and over.

 

“Come on,” Veronica shifted in her seat and Betty frowned, wondering what she’d done wrong, “Have you turned into a pussy since I last saw you? She won’t break, I promise.”

 

When Chuck laughed briefly she realized Veronica had been teasing him, “She’s just too lovely to be rough with,” he said, popping out of her mouth and running a thumb over her wet lips.

 

Betty opened her mouth again, waiting for him and catching her breath. Veronica stood and smirked, coming onto her knees behind Betty and gathering her hair behind her neck.

 

“Look at her, daddy, she’d practically begging for it. She can’t help but touch herself.” Veronica made Betty gasp when she reach between her legs, helping rub Betty over her soaked underwear. “Mmm, my girl is so wet… If you fuck her mouth like a man, I’ll let you see how good her pussy is sooner rather than later.”

 

Veronica’s lips grazed Betty’s ear, her tongue reaching out to lick the side. He placed his length back at her mouth and began thrusting, both his hand and Veronica’s in Betty’s hair, guiding her down on it until he couldn’t take anymore and came hard into her mouth, spilling in spurts and cursing when it ran down her chin.

 

Veronica grabbed her chin and turned her far enough so they could kiss, sharing his salty warm come, and he swore he was already getting hard again. “You’re both going to kill me tonight.” He chuckled, sitting back on the chair and catching his breath and energy.

 

“Let’s get you out of this dress,” Veronica said as both woman stood up and faced him, Veronica pulling the dress off Betty, followed by the white pair of panties that Veronica threw at Chuck.

 

“You too, _papi_ , give my baby something sexy to look at.”

 

Betty watched Chuck undress; she was pretty sure he was the most perfect man she’d ever seen naked. He compared to underwear billboard models, and made her greedy for more.

 

Veronica lowered Betty back onto her knees, close enough in front of Chuck that they could touch but far enough for him to see how Veronica teased her breasts and then dipped her hand between her legs.

 

Betty reached out to grab his knee when Veronica’s pumping grew strong and hot, and when he took her hand as support she tumbled forward slightly, moaning her release.

 

Veronica grabbed her throat with her free hand, forcing her upright, her back arching as she gasped with another release, her first one not even over.

 

She whimpered when Veronica gave her a few light taps and told her to ride his dick, exciting both her girlfriend and best friend.

 

When Betty stood back up, Chuck reached for her and helped her climb into his lap again, “Come here, baby,” he encouraged, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

 

Betty thought there could be nothing better than being with Veronica, but having Veronica share her with another gentle and caring person made her feel all the more special.

 

Veronica hopped up onto the edge of the table and watch as her girlfriend whimpered while sinking down on Chuck’s length. She began riding him slowly, his hands helping her along as he whispered encouraging words against her mouth.

 

She was so turned on and proud of Betty. Betty was definitely the best thing in her life. She wanted to look after her forever, and she hoped that wasn’t selfish of her. Betty deserved everything.

 

When Chuck lifted Betty into his arms and carried her over to the table, Veronica sat further back so he could put Betty down on it. Betty’s head went into her lap as Chuck began fucking her, Betty giving a quick yelp as his thumb started working her most sensitive nerve.

 

Veronica switched between stroking Betty’s hair and face to massaging her breasts, pinching when she came with a gush against Chuck’s cock, making both Veronica and Chuck praise their good girl.

 

Betty cried out in sensitivity as he fucked her harder, his next release approaching and spilling out onto her tummy in hot white squirts. Betty felt completely spent, unsure if she could take anymore.

 

Veronica leaned down to kiss her deeply and hotly, “Did you and daddy make a mess, baby?”

 

Betty whimpered and nodded, hoping Veronica wasn’t going to punish her right now. Coming again so soon would be torture. “I’m sorry,”

 

“That’s okay, my love, we’ll go rest in the bedroom.”

 

Chuck easily lifted Betty into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, putting her down on the bed and using a few tissues to clean her up.

 

She watched contently as Chuck began kissing Veronica, their height difference great despite Veronica’s heels. They were a beyond beautiful sight. Betty noticed he was half hard again, because who in their right mind wouldn’t be instantly aroused by Veronica?

 

Chuck helped her out of her clothes, leaving her heels on because it was one of his favorite things.

 

Veronica laughed when he pushed her onto the bed next to Betty, crawling on top of her and trapping her underneath easily.

 

Chuck reached over lovingly and cupped Betty’s cheek as she watched intently, “Mind if I play with your mummy?”

 

She bit her lip, “She’s all your.” This was hotter than she expected. He gave her lips a quick kiss before descending Veronica’s body and throwing her legs over his shoulders as he got to work eating her out.

 

Veronica reached for Betty and she took the hint, the two women sharing a kiss before Betty moved lower to suck on her breasts, paying the each attention.

 

Veronica cried out with her quick and easy release, something so amazing about having them both concentrating on her, and then Betty laying next to them sweetly, watching as he began fucking her into the mattress with hard deep thrusts.

 

When he flipped her onto all fours and continued, drawn on by her “harder, faster, deeper,” demands, Betty couldn’t help but play with herself.

 

“Oh yeah, _papi_ , show her how you fuck her mummy!” She encouraged through gasps.

 

When Chuck gripped her hair and pulled her back, she exploded around him with a scream and laugh, pressing back on his dick and circling against him to ride it out.

 

“God damn, Ronnie,” he groaned, spilling all over her perfect round ass after another few strokes. He slapped her ass, making her laugh again.

 

When Betty made a soft noise beside them they both paid her attention despite being drained. Chuck’s head between her legs and Veronica’s soft kisses had her quickly moaning in her last orgasm of the night, all of them collapsing and passing out until morning.

 

When Chuck left the next morning, after a shower and breakfast, Betty and Veronica dropped down onto their bed again to cuddle and relax – maybe take a late morning nap.

 

“I love you,” Veronica told her.

 

“I love you, too, Vee… so much.”

 

“Are you okay with everything that happened last night?” Veronica checked.

 

Betty laughed lightly, “Oh yeah. It’s kind of nice seeing someone take charge of you for once,” she teased and made Veronica roll her eyes.

 

Betty pulled her in for a gentle kiss then, wanting to assure her that last night was something amazing. Veronica was opening Betty’s world up. She was experiencing things she never thought she would. Sex was better than it had ever been, not that she really had much of a sex life before Veronica – a few guys in college and her old boyfriend from high school. They were all nothing compared to Veronica on her tamest day.

 

“Betty?”

 

Betty moaned in response and finally pulled back to let her speak.

 

“I want you to have everything in life, baby,”

 

“I know,” she smiled. Veronica was very generous and encouraging.

 

“No, I mean it. I want you to experience everything women your age do. I want you to have fun.”

 

“You’re the most fun person I know.”

 

“I just don’t want you to miss out on anything because you’re with me.”

 

“I’m not missing out on anything. If anything I have more than others. You force me to go to everything I’m invited to. I have amazing friends. No money problems. I’m going to school and I have a job in something that I’m actually passionate about… I’m in love with someone who loves me back. How many people can say even one of those things?”

 

Veronica caressed her hair back and sighed, “I mean dating, Betty…”

 

Betty frowned, “I’m dating you.”

 

“I know. But part of being young is getting to experience a lot of different people, going out on dates, and slutting it up.”

 

Betty laughed at Veronica’s explanation of it. “I thought I was your slut,” she teased, biting her lip. She liked being called a slut and whore by her girlfriend, probably a little too much to be considered healthy. One of the amazing things about Veronica was that she made Betty feel completely normal about any kink she had.

 

“Baby,” Veronica sighed, “I’m serious… if someone approaches you and you’re interested, I want you to go for it. Have fun and explore. Just as long as I know, and you’re safe, I’m okay with it.”

 

“Veronica,” Betty shook her head, feeling a little upset that her girlfriend was willing to give her up to a stranger so easily. “I’m your girlfriend, and you’re mine, and I don’t want anyone else touching you unless I’m there and know ahead of time… How could you want someone else touching me?”

 

Did Veronica want something Betty couldn’t give her? Was that the point of this conversation?

 

“Baby,” Veronica tried again, noticing Betty was getting upset and she understood why. “I don’t want anyone but you, I promise. I just want you to be free to have the experiences I did. I had a lot of partners in my twenties. I experimented a lot.”

 

“Can we stop having this conversation?” Betty asked, growing angrier by the second.

 

Veronica nodded, sad she’s upset the love of her life. “I’m sorry, baby. I promise I’ll drop it.”

 

“Good,” Betty pouted, unable to stop the tears that came, turning away from Veronica.

 

Veronica wrapped her arms around her, shushing her and apologizing, “I didn’t mean to upset you, my love. I’m so sorry.”

 

**rainy days and cafes…**

 

Betty had done her best to forget about the whole conversation until a few months later, when all she could do was think about and analyze what it was Veronica had told her.

 

What was different now was that she met Jughead. It was a rainy day and the cafe on campus was packed, no free tables as Betty stood there with her coffee and laptop bag, wanting to study.

 

A handsome young man by the window noticed her - how could anyone not? She was radiant. He invited her over to share his table, a free chair across from him.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked, blushing at the handsome smile he’d given her.

 

“Of course.” He made room for her. “I guess everyone had the same idea on this rainy day, huh?”

 

“It’s a perfect day for some coffee and research.” She agreed. “I’m Betty,” she extended her hand across their laptops.

 

“Jughead. Great to meet you, Betty.”

 

Neither of them did the work that they had set out to – drinking too many cups of coffee and engaging in stimulating conversation. He was working on a crime novel and she had a lot of questions, finding him so fascinating.

 

He had beautiful green eyes, a little dark underneath from a lack of sleep, and amazing midnight dark hair, much like Veronica. Her favorite was the beauty marks that decorated his pale skin, his whole face lighting up every time he smiled or laughed at something she said.

 

He asked her out before they parted ways, and she asked for his number, promising she’d give him an answer some time tomorrow. He found it a little odd but agreed. He’d rather she think about it and say yes than say no right now.

 

“Hope to hear from you,” he said, giving her a hug goodbye, so tall that she had to get up onto her toes.

 

At home that night, Veronica asked what was wrong, her girlfriend was quieter than usual.

 

“I got a guy’s number. We met in the café on campus.” She said without a second thought. She had no idea how to bring it up, other than to just blurt it out.

 

“Oh,” Veronica nodded in understanding. “Did he ask you out?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Did you say yes?”

 

“I told him I’d let him know.”

 

Veronica grabbed Betty’s hand and made her look at her, “If you want to say yes, say yes. But I suggest you tell him you’re in a relationship… if you want.” While Veronica wanted Betty to have every experience she did, she also didn’t want to lose her, or for someone to steal her away.

 

Betty smiled then and pulled her in for a hug, “The only reason I’m even considering saying yes is because you told me to _have more experiences_.”

 

Veronica nodded, “You should say yes. If he’s a nice guy.”

 

“I think he is. How about I introduce the two of you if we hit it off?”

 

Veronica narrowed her eyes, “You just want another threesome.”

 

Betty shrugged, “Well… you do like calling me a slut. I’m just trying to live up to the name.”

 

She squealed when Veronica grabbed her side and began chasing her into the bedroom, the two of them falling over each other and onto the bed.

 

Afterwards, Betty texted Jughead and they arranged to meet on Saturday afternoon.

 

Hanging out with him was really fun; they walked around The MET for a few hours before continuing their walk through the park. She could feel that moment approaching, he was going to kiss her, their attraction undeniable, so she had to tell him.

 

She pulled his hand to sit on one of the empty benches, and he took both her hands, giving her a handsome smile.

 

“I have to tell you something,”

 

“Okay,” he answered softly. She could tell he was a good listener.

 

“I’m… I’ve been in a serious relationship… for over a year now.”

 

“Oh,” his hands fell from hers and he frowned, confused. Of course he meets this insanely beautiful, smart, and funny woman and she’s taken.

 

“My girlfriend actually encouraged me to go out with you. We have a sort of… open relationship… But not really. She just wants me to have everything she had when she was our age.”

 

“So, she’s okay with this? With us being out right now?”

 

Betty nodded and gave him a kind smile. “I understand if it’s too weird and you just want to be friends.”

 

He kissed her then, shutting her up and cupping her face, making her heart flutter. She moaned and deepened the kiss, a big smile on her face when he pulled back.

 

He took her hand again and they continued walking, discussing this interesting situation they’d found themselves in.

 

She met up with him for dinner again mid week, and the two ended up naked in his bed – in the small two-bedroom apartment he shared with a roommate.

 

The sex was incredible, the both of them extremely attracted to one another. At first it was sweet, wrapped up in one another, kissing everywhere they could reach, and then a little more rough, his headboard banging loudly into the wall.

 

Betty cuddled into his chest contently afterwards, smiling when he kissed her head, “Veronica would love you,” she told him.

 

He looked down at her with a smirk, “Oh yeah, the sexy older girlfriend?”

 

Betty giggled, “She is really sexy, and kind… and a bit bossy. Without her pushing me I wouldn’t be here now.”

 

“Well, I love her already,” Jughead added.

 

When Betty let him look through the pictures on her phone he cursed under his breath, “Fuck, she is hot. You’re both gorgeous.”

 

Betty bit her lip, imagining the things Veronica would do with him. He was young and incredibly handsome, definitely Veronica’s type. Would she call him a good little boy? God, Betty hoped so, turning herself on with her fantasies and jumping his bones again.

 

He definitely wasn’t complaining.

 

Betty didn’t want to push it too quickly, so she gave the two of them a few weeks to get used to the idea of each other before she introduced them. Veronica suggested a fancy restaurant, and with Betty wanting her to be comfortable, she agreed.

 

Jughead was there when they arrived, standing up to greet them. Betty smiled at him as he and Veronica shook hands.

 

“I love it when a man is on time.” Veronica purred and Betty felt excitement rush through her. The two of them were beautiful and Betty felt like the luckiest girl to be on a date with them both.

 

“I aim to please,”

 

“I like that,” Veronica smiled, thanking him when he pulled her chair out for her.

 

Betty hugged him hello before he did the same for her. He was dressed nicely, in a simple black suit. Betty had warned him Veronica was high fashion, so he broke out his best attire.

 

To Betty’s happiness, both her lovers were getting along – Veronica offering to introduce him to some people she knew to help his photography career kick off.

 

“Let me show you some of my stuff first. I don’t actually know if I’m any good.”

 

“His stuff is amazing, Vee. I can’t wait for you to see it.” Betty chimed in. She’d seen some of it around his apartment.

 

“Betty has high standards, so I trust her when she says you’re good.”

 

Jughead smiled, looking between the two beautiful women. He could definitely see why Betty loved Veronica so much – they were a perfect pair.

 

That night the two women went home alone and Betty couldn’t wait to see what Veronica thought.

 

“He’s really sweet, and handsome… I’m glad you met him, baby. You make a beautiful couple.”

 

Betty leaned in to kiss Veronica’s tempting lips, not liking the pout that had formed, “You and Jughead would make a beautiful couple too… I already touched myself thinking about you two…” she admitted hotly.

 

“I’ve created a monster…” Veronica sighed, letting Betty have her way with her, laying back as Betty spread her legs and began to lap her up.

 

Just as she was about to come, Betty pulled back with a deep breath, “Please, mummy, can I watch you seduce him next time?”

 

“Fuck,” Veronica groaned, frustrated at her lack of release, “Yes, just don’t stop,” she moaned, forcing Betty’s mouth back over her nerve with both hands in her blonde hair.

 

Betty and Jughead hang out alone a few more time. He asked her to be his model, so he’d have something beautiful to show Veronica, and she agreed. She didn’t see the photographs until he showed Veronica at dinner in their apartment one night.

 

Both women were stunned at the beauty of the photos, their jaws open because they weren’t expecting something so breathtaking. “Yeah, I’m definitely introducing you to some people… And you can use Betty as your model any day.”

 

Jughead smiled, happy with the praise this beautiful and powerful woman was bestowing him with. It was really generous, her offering to introduce him to professionals in his desired profession. She was really kind, like Betty had told him.

 

He wasn’t exactly surprised when she kissed him, but he was happy by it. He’d helped her clear the table, and as they both stood in the kitchen, close to one another, she pulled him down for a kiss.

 

He pulled her in against him. She was much shorter than him, despite her high heels, even tinier than Betty. He noticed her watching them and biting on her lip. He grew a little harder, enjoying her stare. He lifted Veronica easily onto the counter top, confidence flowing through him.

 

Veronica smirked and pulled him between her legs, moaning into his mouth and scratching her nails through his thick head of hair. When Betty joined them, she hopped up on the counter too, moving behind Veronica, her legs against the outside of hers, sandwiching her between the two.

 

Betty kissed her neck as Jughead moved his lips to the other side, Veronica cursing under her breath at being at their mercy. Betty pulled her shirt out of her high waist skirt, lifting it off as Jughead was already between her breasts, kissing the swells.

 

Betty pulled her bra cups down, grabbing her breasts and presenting them to Jughead’s wanting lips. Veronica watched the handsome young man ravishing her, calling her beautiful as he shoved a hand up her skirt and chuckled at the feel of her soaked lace panties.

 

“You two are going to kill me,” she breathed, both Betty and Jughead sharing a laugh before roughly pushing her skirt up her hips and discarding her panties.

 

She didn’t often let others have such control over her, but they were having so much fun that she let them, enjoying herself too much to stop the pair. She would be the first to admit that she could get used to this, and she couldn’t wait to get him on his knees, begging for more.

 

Betty reached down with both hands, spreading her pussy wide for Jughead to see, his hands pushing he legs apart too, completely open and spread apart for him. He was too eager to tease, tasting her and smiling when she held him in place. She and Betty tasted different, although both sweet and addicting.

 

She cried out as his tongue switched between flicking her clit and diving into her.

 

“I told you he was good,” Betty whispered against her ear, letting Veronica rest back on her while he went down on her.

 

Jughead unbuttoned his jeans quickly before he got back up, releasing himself and stroking a few times before moving to her perfect sex, as warm and tight as Betty, dripping around him as he stretched her and she gasped at his size.

 

“And you didn’t believe me when I told you he was huge.” Betty teased, reaching down to rub her clit, her other hand pinching her nipple as Jughead thrust into her at a nice pace.

 

Veronica reached out for him, their eyes meeting before their lips.

 

“You both look so sexy,” Betty encouraged, so turned on by Veronica’s vulnerability and Jughead’s lead.

 

Veronica smiled as she dropped her head back against Betty’s shoulder, loving the new confidence Jughead had given her girlfriend. Some role reversal was always fun.

 

Jughead gripped her hips harder, slamming into her faster, a small scream escaping when he moved deeper too, and she came with a trembling body, feeling his dick pulse as he spilled hot and full inside her.

 

“Fuck,” he leaned his head against her chest, the both of them sweaty and suddenly exhausted.

 

But Betty had other plans, leading them into the bedroom where the three became a sweaty pile of limbs.

 

Jughead wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky – not only was he seeing these two incredibly smart, talented, and not to mention beautiful women, but they were also super supportive and encouraging.

 

He’d never had anyone believe in him so much, and thanks to them both he had so much energy to write and work on his photography. Veronica had scheduled a few meetings for him and Betty was always dragging him outside to take photos, or promising she’d get naked if he wrote a few new pages of his novel. She’d become his all too willing muse.

 

They’d let him ease into threesomes before showing him their more kinky sides. He had no idea he’d like it as much as he did, but now his absolute favorite thing was seeing Veronica dominate Betty – even joining in on the play when he was invited.

 

He was running late to their place one nigh after a meeting, pushing his way into the apartment as he’d gotten used to doing, after the few months he’d been with them.

 

“Hello?” he called; heading straight to the kitchen to grab whatever food was in the fridge.

 

He’d just bitten into an apple when he heard a slap and scream coming from the other side of the apartment. His apple was forgotten on the counter top as he followed the sound, finding Betty bent over the vanity with Veronica using a dildo on her. He raised his eyebrows, lips forming into a cheeky smile.

 

“There’s my other play thing,” Veronica greeted, Betty breathing a sigh of relief when she stopped. It was short lived though, earning a sharp slap across her thigh and groaning in discomfort.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said smugly, running a hand through his disheveled hair, his eyes racking over her perfect body – she was wearing a short tight skirt and some bra that made her already amazing tits look even better.

 

Betty was completely naked, trembling with only a think black choker around her neck. He loved that they had such a close relationship and he hoped one day he’d get his own version of a collar from Veronica.

 

“You will be.” Veronica warned.

 

He doubted it, smirking and causing her to lift an eyebrow.

 

“Take your close off and come over here.” She continued to fuck Betty’s pussy slowly with the plastic, her eyes not leaving him as he discarded to show her everything. He was perfect.

 

“Come here.”

 

He did, smiling at her as she gripped his chin with her free hand, forcing him down to kiss her. He reached his hand around to grab a handful of her round ass, making her moan in surprise.

 

“Bad boy,” she smiled, “get on your knees.”

 

He complied, kneeling behind Betty’s spread legs, eye level with her stretched pussy, her juices already making the surrounding area glisten.

 

“Take over.” She said, letting him take the dildo and continue to work Betty, earning a moan from the shifted position. He held her hip tight as he watched her pussy take what he was giving it.

 

Veronica caresses Betty’s back, pulling her hair from her face as she reminded Betty to watch herself. She kissed her cheek sweetly as she spoke to and addressed Jughead.

 

“Jug, baby, don’t let her come. Keep that nice slow pace steady.”

 

Betty whimpered, her innocent big eyes growing needy as she looked at Veronica through the mirror. She slapped her ass again and Jughead concentrated on how the pale skin turned red instantly.

 

“See what happens when you’re late? Our lovely Betty takes the punishment.”

 

“Please, mummy, I didn’t do anything wrong…” she half whispered. Veronica had been teasing her with the dildo and spanking her for a while already, unbending on her denial.

 

“I know you didn’t, baby,” she said, stroking her hair lovingly again, “But this is probably the worst form of punishment for him. He loves when you come on his dick, but I won’t let you.”

 

Jughead tried not to groan. She was right, she was always right. Making Betty (or Veronica for that matter) come was his most prideful accomplishment. Denying Betty was torture for him as much as it was for her.

 

“Don’t worry, baby girl, he’s going to hold it too. For as long as mama tells him to. Otherwise… if he comes before he’s told, I’m putting you to bed without any dessert.”

 

When Veronica slapped her ass again she fought not to come. Veronica left them for a second, only long enough to retrieve the tie from around her silk robe. She made Jughead stop what he was doing, tying his hands behind his back tightly and smiling at his very prominent erection.

 

Veronica pulled the dildo away, putting it down for now and making Betty whimper and fight not to close her weak legs or fall. Without warning, Veronica pushed Jughead’s face into her pussy, the both of them moaning with him quickly getting the hint and working his magic.

 

It was even harder for Betty to hold back this way, but Veronica was stern, despite them both nearing a breaking point. Jughead loved eating pussy - with his hands tied behind his back and Veronica’s hand on the back of his head forcing him there, he loved it even more.

 

He wanted desperately to stroke himself, and feared coming too soon, knowing Veronica would stick to her word and Betty would be one very frustrated girlfriend.

 

Despite all of Betty’s pleading, trying to break Veronica, she didn’t succeed, and literal tears rolled down her face when Jughead was instructed to get up and fuck her.

 

Veronica grabbed a handful of his ass, the way he’d done to her, encouraging him to fuck her faster and harder, reminding him if he came Betty would be punished further.

 

It wasn’t until Betty was weeping that Veronica finally gave in, reaching around to press on her clit as Betty erupted around his cock, a gush of warm wetness coving them both.

 

“Come on, baby, all that begging just for that,” she teased, coaxing Betty for more.

 

Jughead closed his eyes, sensory overload as he watched the sinful way she came undone and felt her pussy clenching around his throbbing length. It hurt how badly he wanted to let go too.

 

When Betty couldn’t take anymore she collapsed to her knees, his dick slipping out of her. He couldn’t help hold her up like usual, his hands still tied. Veronica was stronger than she looked.

 

“Good job, baby,” Veronica spoke to Betty, coming down to her knees in front of him too, helping Betty turn to him and sit on her heels.

 

“I love it when you make a mess,” she mused, kissing her softly. “Should we let Juggie make a mess too - on these pretty tits?” she asked, massaging one.

 

Betty nodded, and before he knew it, she was taking him into her mouth, stroking at the same time. When Veronica gave him the go ahead, Betty popped him out of her mouth and jerked him off, letting him spill against her creamy skin with the biggest groan of relief.

 

Veronica didn’t let either of them have her that night, instead making them watch as she fucked herself with the dildo they’d used on Betty earlier.

 

As a result, the two of them attacked her in the morning, making her helpless by tying her up and refusing to stop until they were satisfied. She seriously had more fun with them than she’d ever had in her life.

 

She could tell the two of them were in love with one another and she was quickly starting to develop those same feelings towards him too – he fit well with them and she hoped he wouldn’t leave. She just wasn’t sure he felt the same way about her.

 

Betty and Jughead exchanged words of love easily. But, it broke her heart that Jughead and Veronica had a harder time talking to each other than they did her. She could tell the two felt the same way towards each other. They just needed a push.

 

So one night she made the two of them a romantic dinner and slipped out at the last minute, saying she made plans with Kevin and couldn’t back out.

 

Both Veronica and Jughead knew Betty had done this on purpose, but they enjoyed it much the same, exchanging light playful touched as they sat next to one another.

 

Before they were even half way through dinner they forgot about it, with Jughead swooping her up easily and taking her into the dark bedroom. The two made slow love, her arms and legs wrapped around him as he kissed her deeply, unable to contain the love from spill out of his mouth a moment longer.

 

He said it first, whispering it against her lips, making her come. He was so happy when she said it back, as happy as he was every time Betty said it.

 

Afterwards, when he held her against his chest, she looked up at him, her chin propped up by her hand, “You know, you’re a part of this relationship now. You’re with us completely.”

 

He nodded. It’s what he wanted. They both gave him love and confidence, and thanks to Veronica’s connections a quickly expanding career. He’d never had much, and now he had everything.

 

“I’m still kind of jealous that Betty gets all those collars,” he teased, although he did want to be hers, as much as Betty was.

 

When she gave him a happy smile he wondered what she was thinking, and reluctantly let her go when she pulled away and slipped out of bed.

 

When she returned she handed him a beautiful leather bracelet, “I thought it would look nice on you.” She said a little shyly.

 

She was right, it suited his style, but more so than that, it came from her and for that reason alone it was perfect.

 

“I love it. I’m never taking it off.” He said happily, kissing her.

 

It made her happy too – being with both Betty and Jughead.

 

Betty slipped into bed with them later that night, snuggling into Jughead’s free side.

 

She watched her two sleeping beauties for a moment, letting this wonderful life she had soak in. She had no doubt Jughead was here to stay.


	2. I'll Take Care Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored Betty decides to get Veronica and Jughead's attention. She gets punished for distracting them.  
> For Day 8 of Riverdale Kink Week.

With both Veronica working in her office and Jughead spread out on the dining room table with his work, Betty felt like a very neglected and needy girl. Throughout the course of their relationship she’d learnt just how much she craved their attention, her favorite thing was when they both doted over her – made her feel beautiful, and special, and wanted.

She bit her lip as she looked back over her shoulder at Jughead, still typing away furiously, and sighed as she sunk deeper into the couch, her feet tucked under her and chewing at her lip. She was bored, and horny, and both her lovers were preoccupied.

Maybe they would abandon their work if she gave them a good enough destruction, she thought, a smile forming. Deciding to do just that, she gave one final glance towards Jughead and got off the couch, sneaking off into their room.

Ever since Jughead had moved in, almost a year ago now, Veronica had redecorated to give Jughead his own space, a bigger bed now in place of the original king that was here before.

Betty walked into the very back of the closet, looking over the various outfits that were both hers and Veronica’s, toys that at this point had all been used, along with oils and lubricant and special wax candles that had become Veronica’s new thing.

Wondering what she could dress as, she stripped her clothes and decided on something she knew neither one of them would be able to resist – they both loved their kitten.

She began with the pink lace corset, Veronica having special ordered it in her measurements. The fabric decorating it, in cute little flowers, made Betty’s heart swell with love.

The corset was just for show really, pressing her breasts up and out and doing nothing to hide them. Next came the thigh high white stockings and designer pink heels that were way too high for her to walk in comfortably. Not that she’d be doing any walking.

She finished her outfit off with pink kitten ears, a collar and leash, pink lipstick, and of course, a fluffy pink tail butt plug that made her ache for more. Maybe if she asked nicely they’d fuck her there.

Placing the leash into her mouth, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled out of their room. From where she was, she could see Jughead but he couldn’t see her. She decided to start down the hallway first, where Veronica was behind her cracked office door.

Veronica was almost done when she heard her door creak open, knowing it was Betty or Jughead, here to tell her it was time for Netflix and cuddles, but what came instead was much more naughty.

There she was, her good little girl, all dressed up and pretty in her mummy’s favorite color. She could weep the sight was so beautiful.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” she asked, watching as Betty crawled in, so lovely on her hands and knees, “Come here, kitten,”

Betty complied, the look in her eyes gleeful and excited. Veronica smiled and took the leash Betty was offering her.

“Did daddy send you in here?” Veronica asked, moving her hand over Betty’s hair as if to pet her. Her eyes were drawn down at the wonderful way Betty’s tits popped so nicely out of her corset as she sat back on her heels.

Betty shook her head no and gave a little pout.

That made Veronica smile even more, now realizing Betty had done this all on her own. God, how she loved her little vixen.

“Aw, was my baby feeling lonely and neglected?” She asked, pulling on Betty’s leash a little so Betty would come and place her head down on her lap, giving a little nod.

“So you went and dressed up so you could get my attention, huh?”  
Betty looked up at her and gave another nod, loving the way Veronica stroked her hair so gently. “I should punish you for distracting me,” she warned.

Betty shivered with excitement. Never did she think she’d love being a submissive as much as this, way back when Veronica had first admitted she had a darker side that needed to be let out every once in awhile.

“Well, you’ve done a very good job... But I have more work to do, so I’m going to give you a very important job to do until I’m done, okay?”

Betty lifted her head from Veronica’s comforting lap and looked up, eager to do whatever her girlfriend wanted.

“I’m going to take you over to daddy, and you’re going to distract him...” she brought her thumb to Betty’s lower lip, opening her mouth, “You’re going to distract him with this pretty mouth, then come back here and show me his come... don’t swallow, okay?”

Betty nodded, the request making her leak with anticipation. Veronica stood up and led Betty slowly over to the dining room.

Jughead was taking a quick stretch break from writing when he saw Veronica from his peripheral vision, turning to give her a smile. She was probably done with her work, or just out here to grab a bottle of water.

His smile quickly turned dark when he saw she had Betty on a leash, swallowing and whispering, “Holy fuck,”

The two stunning woman approached him and he made sure to push himself back from the table.

“Look who came into my office looking for attention,” Veronica smiled at him wickedly.

Jughead raised an eyebrow at Betty, “I thought you were still on the couch,” he said, looking over at the television that was still on. He had been so in the zone he hadn’t noticed she’d gotten up and left.

“I’m afraid she gets bored way to easily without us,” Veronica teased, tugging the leash and earning a small, “yes,” from Betty’s lips.

Veronica handed Jughead the leash, “I have more work to do. Keep her entertained until then. I told her to come back to me with a mouth full of come when you’re done,”

“You got it, boss,” Jughead replied, smirking as Betty came to kneel between his legs.

“And for god’s sake,” Veronica added as she walked away, “don’t let her come like you like to do. She needs to be punished, not rewarded,”

He smiled at her order, watching her walk away. Even with simple yoga pants and a t-shirt, she screamed power. Veronica didn’t need the high heels and sexy outfits to exude power, although she did look nice in them.

Jughead sighed as he brought his eyes down to Betty. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten – first to even have met Betty, on that rainy day in the crowded café, then to hit it off with Veronica too, and being allowed into their play.

He wasn’t submissive by nature, but he loved it with Veronica. As their relationship developed, and the girls invited him to live with them, he had opened up to Veronica more, expressing how he thought he might like to dabble in being a Dom, asking Veronica if she’d teach him.

And so their relationship continued to evolve. They had a normal, regular relationship, engaging in what Veronica liked to call vanilla fucks (although he knew she liked it), and on the more adventurous nights falling into their playful rolls.

Veronica was always a Dom, Betty was always a sub, and Jughead switched between the two; sometimes he subbed for Veronica with Betty, and sometimes the two partnered up. He knew that was Betty’s favorite; that girl craved their attention, whether it was soft or hard.

Veronica was a great teacher, making sure he didn’t just follow what she was doing, but helped develop his own dominant side. Jughead and Veronica were very different and he knew it probably made Betty’s head spin, but she never complained.

With her at his feet like this, waiting, he knew he was done with writing for the day. There was no way he could un-see what he was seeing now.

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap and tell me what you think of these last few pages?” he said, Betty climbing up onto his one thigh, his hand drawn to playing with her fluffy tail.

He got her onto the correct page on the screen and watched as she read, his free hand tracing lines up and down her smooth thigh.

He could feel her dampness seeping though his pajama bottoms, nudging her thighs open so he could feel it with his hand.

He moved slow lazy lines up and down her slit, thinking Veronica was torturing him more than she was Betty with this. She knew how he loved making Betty came. If anything he was pretty sure the amount of orgasms were more torturous for Betty than when Veronica didn’t allow it.

“What do you think, my love?”

She bit her lip and her thighs shook around his hand, so he decide to stop being so mean and pulled away, “So good,” she moaned, “You’re my favorite writer,”

He smiled, “You want to fix it up tomorrow?” he asked, knowing she always offered the best notes.

She nodded, and he pulled her down for a kiss, lots of tongue and air exchanged.  
“Come on, pet,” he smirked, tugging at her tail and knowing she could feel it in that tight hole he

loved so much, “Let’s get your mama that come she demanded,”

She climbed down between his thighs, helping as he pulled his pajama bottoms down passed his ass and lifted his t-shirt up his abs.

She was always so eager to please, making him groan with pleasure at her incredible start. Her tits on display like that were definitely helping; he was going to have fun playing with them later tonight. With that though he tightened his hold on her hair, helping her set a pace that had him twitching in her mouth quickly.

He warned her before, reminding her Veronica wanted to see it so she wouldn’t swallow, and then came hard into her hot mouth.

He tucked himself back in, relaxing back into the chair as he watched her. “Go on,” he breathed, “Don’t keep her waiting,”

He watched her little tail wag as she crawled back towards the hallway and disappeared, shaking his head at the sexy sight.

Back inside Veronica’s office she made sure to finish the rest of her work quickly, leaving what she could for tomorrow, and smiled when Betty returned.

“Did you get me what I wanted?” she asked.

Betty came and sat at her feet again, tilting her head back a little and opening her mouth to show her she had.

Veronica looked inside with a pleased smile, seeing Jughead had delivered. Veronica stuck two fingers into Betty’s mouth, feeling the warm come before telling her to swallow.

Betty did, sucking Veronica’s fingers clean when she offered them.

“I think it’s time for your punishment,” she said, standing and pulling Betty along as a no nonsense action.

Jughead was already in the bedroom, knowing that’s where Veronica would bring Betty. He’d removed his t-shirt and was lying on the bed. When she entered he got up, giving Veronica a smile.

Veronica positioned Betty close to the bed, stroking her hair, “Think you can wait for a few minutes without becoming too needy again?” she asked in a teasing tone, nodding at Jughead to follow her.

While her two lovers, and now often dominants, disappeared into the closet, Betty waited, knowing whatever they were doing it was for her. When Jughead had decided he wanted to learn to be a Dom, Betty tried to hold back her excitement. Having two was the best gift of all.

When they emerged, they were holding a few different things, Betty biting her lip when Jughead came to kneel behind her and started to tie her elbows behind her back, becoming firmer with his rope work the more he practiced.

Veronica kneeled in front of Betty, proud of Jughead for being able to tie her up himself. The way he had pulled Betty’s arms back only pushed her chest out more, her breasts so round and perky that she just couldn’t wait to get off looking at them.

She grabbed the nearby clamps, “I wasn’t going to use these yet, but these nipples are just begging to be decorated,” she smiled, making Betty moan and frown at the firm pinch of Veronica’s fingers.

Veronica tsked, telling her to be quiet as she attached each clamp, flicking the fluffy pink balls at the end of each one. Betty couldn’t help but moan at the pain, wanting so badly to get any sort of friction to her core.

“I see I have to gag you too,” Veronica sighed as if it were a chore for her.

Betty frowned as she forced the round black gag into her mouth, Jughead taking over and securing it behind her head.

“Ready for your first punishment?”

“Ready for your first punishment?”

Betty nodded, doing her best to breath through her nose. Being tied and gagged had her dripping onto their carpet.

She watched as Veronica removed her clothes, coming to lie on her back and spreading her legs. Jughead moved over the top of her, the two of them so beautiful as they shared a kiss and he began to descend her body.

Her punishment was to watch Jughead get her off, neither of them paying her any attention as he worked vigorously and Veronica held him down, back arching and words of praise leaving her lips.

It wasn’t fair, Betty thought. But it was a cleaver punishment for sure.

“Jug...” Veronica moaned, her hands tight in his hair as she rocked her hips up against his face. Fuck, he was so good at eating pussy, and it always had her coming quickly.

With a wicked smile she watched Betty, the sight of her alone could make Veronica come. There was nothing she loved more than a good tied up submissive, on her knees and there for nothing but her pleasure.

Veronica felt her body erupt and spasm with an incredible orgasm, calling Jughead’s name as she came, “Oh fuck, baby... fuck me, please... I need you,”

Jughead happily moved up her body and pushed his pajama bottoms down, entering her hard and without delay.

And so Betty watched her boyfriend and girlfriend, fucking there right before her, hard and fast, Veronica giving Betty a mean smile as she pulled on Jughead’s hair, moaning how good he felt so deep inside her.

Betty had spit dripping down her chin by the time they were done, unable to swallow and salivating at the scene in front of her. Her mummy could be just as mean as she was kind.

After a minute of rest, Jughead went to sit behind Betty, removing the gag and wiping her chin clean. He began playing with her nipple clamps, her head dropping down onto his chest for support.

Finally, she thought, it was her turn to get played with.

She heard the buzz of the vibrator before feeling it, pressed firmly to her core before too quickly being pulled away.

She whimpered as she opened her eyes and looked at Veronica, “Please, I’m so horny,” she breathed, not above begging.

Veronica smirked and sat back, spreading her legs and using the vibrator on herself, letting every orgasm that wanted to spill out consume her body. Tonight was turning out to be much more fun than she expected.

Betty watched the beautiful woman before her, only turned on more and more, Jughead teasing her nipples and finally removing the clamps, massaging the pain with his large and firm hands.

When Veronica was done Jughead lifted Betty to her feet, wobbly on the high heels and her weak legs from having sat on them too long. He placed her face down on the bed, her legs spread and her feet securely on the ground.

She felt Jughead play with her tail again, this time slowly pulling the plug out and making her moan at the sensation of being stretched. He pumped a few fingers into the spot, making her press back for more, getting more and more frustrated and wanting to scream.

She watched as he picked up a flogger, handing Veronica a much more tame looking crop. She knew though that in the right hands it could deliver a very mean sting.

When the first strike hit, she felt her whole body tense, pressing her face down into the mattress. The soft leather had hit across her lower back and ass, now gently falling away. She could feel it in her toes and fingers.

The end of the crop tapped at her shoulder and Betty breathed deeply as she looked forward, Veronica’s face level with hers as the leather came under her chin, “Eyes on me,” she told her.

Betty cried out when the flogger hit from a different position, across her thighs and up her ass. It hit again, before she could catch another breath.

Her eyes closed and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. It wasn’t that it hurt; it was that it made the orgasm she was desperate for even harder to hold back.

“Look at me,” Veronica demanded, just as Jughead’s hand came over her pussy, spreading her juices around and making her shake as she fought to hold her release.

“Please,” she whispered.

Veronica’s pout was mocking, moving in to give her lips a sweet kiss, “You wanted us to pay you attention, well now you have us,”

Betty whispered a strained, “thank you,” when Jughead continued, her skin on fire and her breath heavy.

When the two switched up positions, the sting of the crop over her thighs was probably worse than the flogger, the bite instant and strong.

She felt so gone at this point; hardly registering Jughead was asking if her arms were okay. All she could say was, “Please let me come?”

Ever the softer one, Jughead looked over at Veronica, asking her wordlessly to relent on Betty’s punishment and let their pet dive into oblivion.

Veronica rolled her eyes and huff, “fine,” as if giving in.

She put the crop down, enjoying the little red marks on Betty’s skin and the pinkness of the heat. She grabbed the nearby vibrator and without warning pressed it to Betty’s core, her body jerking and a sob filled cry leaving her lips.

“I’m going to count to three and you’re going to come,” Veronica said with authority. She could

tell she had pushed Betty close to her breaking point, but she was so proud of her for not disobeying, for holding off so long.

“Understand?” “Oh, god, yes,”

It was painful for Jughead, seeing Betty so needy, and it felt like a lifetime before Veronica reached, “three,” taking irregular pauses between each number, teasing Betty still.

When she came undone it was like a fireworks show of their very own. Veronica loved that Betty had held out so long, Jughead relieved to finally see her suffering over, and Betty completely lost inside her own head, the orgasm so strong that it took all the energy from her body, going limp on the bed.

By the time she came to a little more, her arms were untied and Jughead was massaging them, now laid out beside her on the bed.

She looked forward to see Veronica, getting her favorite strap on ready, and giving Betty her second life. While the orgasm was intense, instead of satisfying her, it only made her want more – penetration, and for them to use her from both ends.

“Mummy, please,” she found herself whimpering, pulling her arms away from her sides and Jughead’s massage, reaching for Veronica.

“Aw, I’m here,” Veronica said, pulling the kitten ears from Betty’s hair and wrapping her hand behind the back on her head, guiding the plastic dildo to Betty’s mouth and pressing Betty down on it.

When Jughead slapped her ass, his hand coming over her pussy and rubbing again, she moaned around Veronica’s length.

“Want daddy to fuck you yet, Betty?” his dark voice asked from behind her. She respondent with a muffled, “yes,”

Jughead laughed at her enthusiasm, her ass pressing back as he rubbed and she moaned, “Come one more time first, then I’ll give you as much as you want,”

With Veronica forcing herself into her mouth and Jughead’s skillful hand it was easy to let go, erupting against his hand, the liquid warm and running down her legs.

Jughead loved seeing her squirt, it was probably one of the reasons he made her come so much, because she could only hold out so long. Before she was even done coming he thrust into her, hearing her gasp around Veronica’s dildo before she turned her head back.

Veronica scolded her, turning her face back and being rougher.

She wanted them to pay attention to her, and boy did she have that now, loving every second, loving how they changed and took turns fucking her mouth and pussy.

On there next exchange, Betty took the small second to catch her breath, turning back to Jughead, “Please fuck my ass, daddy,” aching to be used to her fullest.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look forward before she could see the smile he gave Veronica, “Come for daddy one more time and I’ll fill both holes,”

With Veronica’s dildo back in her mouth, she screamed her release. She knew she didn’t have much left and she couldn’t believe his stamina, but she held on for more, wanting to show them she could take everything they gave her.

When he began to fuck her ass and slipped two fingers into her drenched pussy, she thought maybe this was it, maybe this next build up would be the death of her. He was hitting all the right spots, and she was already so sensitive, and Veronica was praising her mouth, and all she could do was concentrate on the blinding pleasure that ripped through her body.

Unable to hold back anymore, once her latest orgasm was done, Jughead pulled out and pained her ass with his hot come. She’d come so much the bed and carpet under him were wet. Despite his release, he could do this to her all night, maybe tie each of her legs down and force her to come some more, but he knew that was his cruel side talking, and right now Betty deserved kindness.

After the three of them took a moment, Veronica already by Betty’s face, kissing and caressing, Jughead kneeled down and gently took Betty’s shoes off, her legs still shaking as he pulled the stockings down her legs.

When Veronica came around and he stood, the two kissed, Jughead taking the job of getting Betty out of the corset and up into his arms, while Veronica drew her a warm bath.

The rest of the night would be spent with her in both their loving arms, their job now to take care of her.


	3. When Daddy's Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Betty tease Jughead through text messages while he's away on business.

  

 

 

“I can’t sleep,” Betty pouted in the dark, turning in the bed and coming closer to Veronica’s side.

Veronica had been feeling Betty’s unrest for awhile now, and her mind couldn’t turn off either, “Do you miss daddy?” she asked softly, bringing her hand up to caress Betty’s soft cheek. She knew she did.

Betty was so beautiful in the darkness, her features strong despite the lack of light in their room.

Betty’s arm tightened around her waist, getting cuddly the needier she felt, “The bed is so big without him,”

Veronica nodded her understanding, trying to think of what they could do to distract themselves. Jughead was in California for work this whole week, and the girls had been left alone in the city.

“I have an idea,” Veronica said, sinful things coming easily to the brunette, “Why don’t I play with you and we tease him with some pictures?” 

 

Betty’s pulse quickened with the suggestion, nodding excitedly, “Sounds fun,” she purred, the tingling between her legs already starting.

Veronica reached over and turned her bedside light on, instructing Betty to do the same. “Get naked while I go find something fun to play with,”

It only took a second for Betty to remove the tiny light blue silk teddy and her lace panties, biting her lip and waiting for her lover to return.

Veronica put everything down on the edge of the bed and came to join her now naked and glowing girlfriend. She gave her a smile as she gently grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a lustful kiss, Betty moaning approvingly.

Veronica pulled away only long enough to grab her phone, opening up the camera app.

“Let’s start him off with something innocent,” she said, the two moving in for a kiss and Veronica snapping a front facing selfie.

 **Veronica:** We really miss you.

  
She attached the picture of the two, smiling at Betty as the they watched the message send.

The Uber was moments away from the hotel, dropping him off after dinner when he felt his phone vibrate with a message, Veronica’s name coming up. He wondered why she wasn’t asleep yet. He’d gotten a goodnight text from her earlier while he was still at dinner.

The photo had him feeling so lucky, the blonde and brunette joined in a soft kiss, perfect in their differences. He knew exactly what both their lips felt like on his, and like a ghost the sensation was there on his own mouth.

 **Jughead:** I really miss you too. But you two look okay without me. 

 

Veronica already knew what was next, moving to Betty’s breast and sucking at her nipple. She snapped another selfie, this one just of herself and Betty’s breast in her mouth.

“Let’s see if he realizes what this is yet.” she smirked, sending the picture.

What came next went straight to his cock, shifting uncomfortably in the back seat. Veronica had a mouth full of Betty’s glorious breast, sucking pretty hard from the looks of it.

 **Jughead:** Don’t neglect the other one. You know how they both need equal attention.

  
He wrote back, thinking he was smart and craving more of these naughty photos. He’d attack

them both when he got home for this. Veronica laughed lightly at his reply.

 **Veronica:** We’re just going to play with some toys. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure not one inch of our good girl is neglected.

“Let mummy put your collar on, pet,” she said, watching as Betty moved her hair out of the way and let Veronica quickly attach the diamond choker.

She grabbed the nippled clamps next, a delicate chain attaching them, and handed them to Betty to put on herself, snapping a few pictures, including the final product.

Jughead fought the urge to look at his phone as he thanked the Uber driver and made his way up to his room, almost slamming the door shut and opening his texting app in anticipation.

Right there, in perfect color, was Betty’s chest and neck, her pouty pink lips barely in the top of the screen. Her skin was decorated with silver and diamonds, Veronica never settling for anything but the best.

He palmed himself through his pants, trying to remember what it is he was going to do before his girlfriends decided to torture him. 

 **Jughead:** FaceTime? I’m dying to see more.

 

Veronica smirked at the reply, reaching over to caress Betty’s cheek as she kissed her again.

“Get on all fours, sweet girl. Ass up.”

As Betty complied Veronica shot back another text.

 **Veronica:** Sorry, baby, only pictures for you. And if you’re good, who knows, maybe I’ll reward you.

Jughead threw his shirt off and unbuckled his pants, deciding he’d have that shower later as he got comfortable on the bed and pulled himself out, stroking lazily as he looked through the photos she’d sent already.

Veronica caressed Betty’s skin, her fingers light over the elegant curve of her lower back, her chest dipping forward and her ass coming up higher. Veronica took Betty’s hands, forcing them back to grab at her own ass cheeks.

“Open up for mummy,” she said gently, “let me see,”

Betty reached back and opened herself up, excited to be on display for her mistress and craving to do all she said.

She felt Veronica’s finger travel over her clit and opening, moving higher and circling her other hole.

“Now don’t make me have to remind you, no coming without permission.”

“I won’t,” she breathed, “promise,” although she knew Veronica always made that promise very hard to keep. 

 

Veronica took her time, making both her lovers sweat and wait patiently for what was next. She admired Betty in her less than innocent position, both her ass and pussy on full display, still perfectly waxed from their previous spa day not even a week ago. Veronica loved her this way, although she’d be lying if she said she didn’t also love the soft blonde curls that covered her lips when she opted for a regular bikini and not the works.

She couldn’t help herself, moving in and placing a kiss right over the responsive little clit of hers. She knew it wouldn’t take long before it was swollen and red with want, and Veronica could hardly wait.

Betty gasped at the feel of Veronica’s lips on her. The clamps on her nipples were intensified by her weight pressing down on them into the mattress. She dug her nails deeper into her skin as she opened herself up some more, pressing back and wanting to feel more of Veronica’s lips.

She tsked, a little slap landing on her ass, “So greedy,”

Betty moaned and looked back when she felt Veronica’s weight shift on the bed. She held up a round little silver butt plug before bringing it to Betty’s ass and running the smooth metal up and down.

She rubbed it around her entrance, the moisture there more than she needed for the toy, “I don’t even need any lube, you’re dripping already.” With those words she gently forced the toy into Betty’s ass, taking it like it was nothing, Betty wiggling her ass a little with pride.

Veronica laughed lightly, “I know, I know, I’m working up to something you won’t take in so easily,” she warned, “now stay still while I show daddy how good your ass looks,”

She snapped a picture, the diamond end looking particularly lovely against her pale skin. She sent it and sat back for a moment, thinking something was missing.

He gripped his cock when the new picture came in, cursing under his breath. Holy fuck, his girls were filthy, and it’s exactly how he wanted them.

 **Jughead:** Not even a little video of you slipping it out?

  
Veronica smirked at the reply and placed her phone down at Betty’s feet, realizing what it was she was missing.

 

She grabbed the perfect Jimmy Choo’s out of the closet, crystal embellished heels with a feather tassel at the front, all to match the rest of Betty’s diamond outfit. They both knew how much Veronica loved dressing Betty up, and well, it seemed tonight would be no different.

“Sit up,” she told her, Betty turning and sitting back, watching as Veronica put the heels on, “Perfect.” She mused. “Now, want to get up and take a little walk around for me?”

Betty nodded, crawling off the bed and making sure to show off that plug that wasn’t quite enough for her tonight, Veronica chuckling at the act.

She sat back on their bed, admiring Betty as she made an elegant lap around their room, stopping for a moment to check herself out in the mirror, probably more for Veronica’s entertainment than her own. Her body was so perfect it had Veronica squeezing her own thighs together. Those heels were almost as beautiful as the woman wearing them.

Just as Betty was playing with the chain hanging from her breasts, Veronica took a photo and sent it over to Jughead, something about it seeming a little voyeuristic, the distance of the shot and Betty not looking in the direction of the photo making it seem like she didn’t know that it was being taken.

As Betty walked back over to the bed, she took a glance at all the fun toys Veronica had brought out for her, the smile on her face growing. It excited her knowing her two lovers were using her this way. She was happy to be their object of affection, to let the two of them bond over their mutual love for her.

As Betty approached the bed, Jughead texted back, a rather tame text about how beautiful she was.

“He says you look beautiful,” she told her, a lovely smile gracing Betty’s lips.

Always a no nonsense kind of woman, Veronica sat forward and tapped Betty’s hip, “Turn around and bend over.”

Betty did, bringing her hands back up to her ass like Veronica had instructed her to do before.

 

Veronica considered sending Jughead a short video of what he’d ask for, but decided against it. She didn’t want him blowing it too early, she was just getting started anyway.

She pulled the small plug from Betty’s ass, watching it stretch her a little and reaching for the next one. Betty was wet already, but Veronica refused to give in. She reached for the lub instead, knowing Betty would need it. This one was blastic and more than twice the size of the small one, so she took her time, teasing Betty’s hole and giving her asscheek a kiss when she moaned, “Doing okay?”

“Yes, mummy,” she quickly replied, feeling a bit silly for being so chokey about the size of the first one, and just knowing this wasn’t where Veronica would stop. When the plug slipped into place, Veronica didn’t stop her teasing, taking it out and fucking her ass slowly with it, over and over, probably just because she liked how it looked.

Betty stayed still, her nails digging into her skin again.

“Good girl,” Veronica praised, leaving it in place and running her hands gently over Betty’s skin, “Get on your knees.”

She turned and lowered herself, looking up at Veronica. She was in black silk shorts and a short sleeved button up to match. Betty moved her hands onto Veronica’s knees, feeling up her thighs, desperate to have her, “Can I have you, mummy?” she asked, Veronica’s nipples evident through the soft silk. Her mouth watered.

Veronica caressed her soft curls, “What do you say, baby?”  
“Please,” she whispered quickly, her hands coming up to grip Veronica’s hips.

Veronica smiled and nodded, grabbing her phone in one hand as she used the other to lean herself back and let Betty have her own fun.

Betty reached her hands up to unbutton her shirt, skillfully undoing it, only enough to free her breasts, cupping both full mounds and taking a moment to admire them. Veronica was patient as she let her take as long as she wanted before leaning forward and taking the first peak into her mouth. She looked up at her lover as she sucked at her sweet flesh, moaning.

 

When Betty closed her eyes and moved onto the next breast, a little more greedy with this one, Veronica took a moment to snap another photo and smiled at the screen as she sent it over to Jughead.

Jughead hated so many things for having him away in this moment. Veronica was giving him so much, and yet not enough at all. He groaned as he subconsciously quickened the pace with his hand, not knowing what was sexier - the way Betty looked so lost in her taste, or the way Veronica teased him with her smirk.

His hand slowed, wondering if he should send a photo back. Granted an angry hard on wasn’t anywhere near as sexy as any of the photos Veronica had send, but he knew she’d still like it.

He snapped a quick shot and sent it to her.

“Fuck,” she moaned, the image of him stroking himself and Betty’s mouth on her shooting straight to her center.

 **Jughead:** Get a shot of her between those beautiful thighs of yours.

  
She rolled her eyes at his request, although she had planned on things going that way.

“Daddy wants you to have a midnight snack,” she said, cupping Betty’s cheek as she unhappily left her breast.

“Can I?” Betty asked.

Veronica nodded and helped by shifting when Betty went to rid her of the shorts, eagerly placing kisses up both thighs and taking one more look up at her for permission before diving in.

Veronica gasped and laughed at the way Betty’s hungry mouth felt on her. She opened her legs wider, placing a hand behind Betty’s head to help guide her into the right spot, “Oh, yeah,” she whispered gently, watching the pretty blonde.

 **Veronica:** Way ahead of you. 

 

She texted back, snapping the best shot she could before moving her hand back behind herself and using it as leverage to grind against Betty’s face.

“Holy fuck,” she breathed, already there with only a few licks, “There, fuck there,”

Betty didn’t stop, her own knees spreading below her as what she did to Veronica only aroused her more. She felt herself throbbing, sleek and imagining Veronica's fingers fucking her there.

Wanting to please her, and show her how good she was, she eagerly licked and sucked, shaking her head against her and letting Veronica control where she wanted her, drowning in the sweetness of her come.

Veronica dropped back on the bed, her chest lifting up as her orgasm shot from her center and straight down to her toes.

Always so observant, Betty became more gentle, taking feather light licks and making Veronica jerk at the sensation of the aftershocks.

Finally she looked to her phone to see Jughead’s reply.

 **Jughead:** Pictures, please.

 **Veronica:** Now you’re just getting greedy.

Jughead chuckled at her reply, releasing his dick as it was starting to twitch with need for release. No one could blame him.

 **Jughead:** Is Betty begging yet?

  
He asked instead, wanting more context. 

 

**Veronica:** No, but don’t worry, once I fill both those holes of hers she won’t be able to hold off. He could hardly wait, hoping she’d be quick about it, but also not wanting it to end.

  
“Come on, pet,” Veronica sighed, “Ready for the last one?”

Betty nodded, getting back up and into the position Veronica wanted her in. The plug currently inside her was the perfect size, something she was used to and liked, but as soon as this one was out, the next was pushing its way into the previous ones spot.

She moaned in slight discomfort, but loved it all the same, the feeling of such fullness making her ache in pleasure.

Veronica smile at the way Betty’s ass fought against the object, bigger than Jughead’s cock and just the right size to make Betty really feel it.

“I told you,” she said teasingly, “Not gonna wiggle your ass at me this time, are you?” She slapped Betty’s ass before telling her to lay back on the bed and spread her legs.

Veronica took her time, watching the way the blonde almost radiated with need for more. Her round tits looked so good, still pinched by the clamps, her pussy as swollen and red as she predicated, and the plug sitting like it wasn’t going anywhere.

Veronica teasingly tapped at Betty’s clit, Betty jerking a little at the action and doing her best to hold still.

Betty watched as Veronica reached back for a dildo and began rubbing it over her folds. Her legs shook, and she knew she’d be holding off an orgasm as soon as Veronica began to fuck her.

Veronica was so proud of her, taking her arms and getting her to hold onto her inner thighs, so she’d stay open.

 

She dipped the tip into her soaking pussy, the smile on her face growing still when Betty whimpered. She pushed deeper in, knowing Betty would feel overwhelmed with the penetration.

Betty bit her lip to stop herself from making too much noise, her walls squeezing around the plastic. She loved being so taken over by her mistress, filled to the limit for her enjoyment. God, she wanted to come.

Veronica fucked her, and Betty tried her hardest not to beg and hold off.

Switching her camera to video, Veronica gave in and began recording a short clip.

“Take those clamps off your nipple, baby,” she told her.

Betty moaned, knowing it was only going to make her hornier and more desperate for release.

“Now, Betty. Both at once.”

She released her thighs to do as Veronica instructed, crying out as softly as she could and feeling the tears run down her temples. She grabbed onto her own breasts to ease the pain.

“Hands back in place, bad girl,”

Betty whimpered and complied, her nails digging into her thighs as she tried not to thrust around on the bed.

Veronica stopped the recording and sent it over, knowing it would take a moment for the file to send.

“Please, mummy, oh please,” she begged softly.

In the mood to tease her more, she grabbed the small nearby vibrator and pressed it to her clit, watching as Betty fell apart and gasped, “I can’t hold it anymore.”

 

“Yes, you can.” Veronica said confidently, “You always do, and you never think you can.”

 

Betty cried, sobbs overtaking her moans of pleasure. It was so hard holding back, every muscle constrained and scared she’d disappoint Veronica.

“How about this,” Veronica said, in no kind of rush as she pushed her to her limit, “I’ll let you come as soon as daddy says he has.”

Jughead played the video, hypnoised by how beautiful Betty was, and within an instant he was cursing and coming, taking himself a little off guard.

“Holy shit,” he said to himself, grabbing a tissue and wiping up lazily.

He dropped his phone down next to him and melted into the pillow, closing his eyes and feeling like he could fall asleep.

A moment later his phone buzzed and he took a deep breath before checking it, not knowing how it could get any better than it already was.

 **Veronica:** I told her she can’t come until you have.

  
“Oh fuck,” he said, quickly replying that he had come, knowing Betty was probably passed gone

by now.

Veronica smiled when the text came through, leaving the dildo inside Betty and leaning over her body to kiss at her salty tears.

“Daddy came, baby,” she whispered, pressing the vibrator closer and smiling as Betty let it go.

She grabbed onto Veronica as she let every muscle release, her walls squeezing around the toys inside her over and over. It went on so long she thought she might faint, her hold on Veronica loosening and finally relaxing as she laid exhausted on the bed.

 

Veronica kissed her cheek again, pulling back to remove the dildo and plug, “You okay?” she asked, making sure.

Betty hardly had any strength left, but she nodded, her eyes closed, “Thank you,”

Veronica smiled and let Betty rest, putting the toys away and wetting a washcloth to wipe Betty clean. She gently removed the heels nexts.

She helped her under the covers and smiled as Betty cuddled against her, too tired to keep her eyes open and drifting off.

Veronica snapped another picture, this one cute, and texted Jughead one last time.

 **Veronica:** We’re all worn out. We’ll see you soon. Goodnight.

Despite the incredible pictures and video he’d received throughout the past hour, this one was his favorite. His two girls all lovely and soft, cuddled up together in bed.

 **Jughead:** Goodnight, my loves.


End file.
